Raging Emotions
by k-tiraam
Summary: Ran's possessive of his lover and when he sees him with another boy... Sequel to 'A Passionate Yearning' ::shounenai & yaoi:: /RanxOmi/un-beta-read/multi-part/complete/WARNING: MalexMale slash!/ CHANGED PEN-NAME!
1. Raging Emotions Part I

**Disclaimer:** **_Weiß Kreuz_** and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **I only own this story and the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Hello! Me again! ^__^ The weird and young Finnish woman from some part of Finland… with a new yaoi-fic! (See, see? I'm an open-minded person! Always trying something new…) And back from the one week's trip. *Sighs* Home sweet home… During the trip, I *finally* managed to finish this fic that I have started about **two months** ago! *mumbles* Sometimes, I'm a forgetful baka… 

Say, I have a question for you all **_shônen-ai & yaoi_**-fans out there, about the little scene in the previous fic, "A Passionate Yearning", where Ken was given the "mission" to wake Yôji? How many of you want to know what happened to Ken & Yôji when Ken went to wake the playboy up? Tell me in your reviews and I will see to it whether write a silly side fic about it or not? ^__^ It's up to you. 

**Pairings:** Ran x Omi / Seisuke (OMC) x Anita (OFC) 

**Rating: R** for the mentions of adult & male/male sexual situations 

**Category: Multi-part, yaoi, slightly an AU, a slight angst-nature**

**Fiction note:** This is a sequel to the previous **_yaoi_**-fic, _"A Passionate Yearning"_ and this happens few weeks later from it. 

**Warning:** This fic contains male x male sexual relationship. If you're bothered with that or you're a minor (under 18), leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz YAOI Fanfiction 

**"Raging Emotions"   
Part I**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
Yet, it was another early afternoon at the "Koneko no Sumu Ie" for Omi. It was his and Ken's shift at the shop, taking orders from the paying customers and _kindly_ trying to shoo their fans out of their way. The day wouldn't get any worse for them. 

Ran and Yôji were out and two of the younger teammates were left behind to take care of business. They know where Ran is, and they do have a slight clue about Yôji's current location. The playboy of their team was on a date with a college woman. 

Omi sighed. That's Yôji for them. He never changes, no matter how they wish. Especially Omi. The honey-blonde florist couldn't help but to blush as his thought went to Yôji. Why? Well, about five days ago, he and Ran - yes, he have earned the right to call his scarlet-haired lover by his birth name whenever they were alone - were in the middle of their activity in the bathroom, Yôji happened to walk in on them. Boy, was the older blonde shocked at the sight of them. But soon, that shock melted away from the blonde's face and was replaced by sly grin, following with equally sly chuckle. If it wasn't for Ran's famous 'shut up or die'-glare that was sent at the chuckling man as a warning, Omi could have _died_ there and then in embarrassment. 

It wasn't _Omi's_ fault that Ran wanted to make out with him in the bathroom! Damn Yôji for his bad timings! Also damn his lover! Indeed, never have Omi imaged that his lover has a wicked mind what it came to sex. True, their first time together (Omi's very first time) was something he would never forget, but after having sex or making out more than once, to both of them, it felt even more incredible every time. 

Any case, ever since Yôji found out about them and theirs relationship, he kept his mouth shut about it only when there was Ken or Ran or anyone else around. But when he was alone with Omi - the honey-blonde sighed - the taller blonde started to tease him even more than before. 

Omi, absolutely, _hated_ it. In a way, he isn't a virgin anymore, but in his mind he was. At every teasing Yôji made, Omi began to blush furiously as well as tried to make the older man stop teasing him. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't. He was having too much fun at Omi's expense, was his accuse. Only when Ran or Ken came in made the tall blonde stop the teasing. 

Now, why was Omi his target? Quite simple. 

Ran would _kill_ the man. Yôji had once tried to tease him, but it failed. Because he was close to be beheaded by Ran's _katana_. Ran threatened the lanky blonde not to tell anyone about them - including Ken. If he did, he was one dead man. The sight of Yôji being nervous was funny in Omi's eyes, but he rescued him from being the next victim of Ran katana. That's another issue that has been troubling Omi. His lover wanted to keep their relationship as a secret from others because of the dangers. Omi can understand that. But he wants to do something _else_ with Ran. Go on a date or something like that. 

The thought caused Omi to sigh sadly. 

What a wish thinking. 

Omi had tried to ask Ran to go on a date, but the scarlet haired lover declined. Saying that, it would be too risky, there would be a slight chance that the enemies would be lurking around. 

Again a sigh escaped from Omi's lips, loudly, causing Ken to glance at him. "Omi? Daijôbu ka?" 

"Un. Daijôbu." 

"Are you sure? It looks to me that you're a little bit flushed all the sudden…" 

Omi gave his friend a kind smile. Good old Ken. Always taking care of him. "Yeah, I'm fine… Nothing to worry about, Ken-kun!" 

Ken hesitantly nodded. "If you're sure, Omi…" 

Just then, the door's bells rang and Yôji stepped in, groaning. Ken started to snigger at the face the blonde made. "Another failed date, ne?" 

"Not a word, Hidaka. Not. A. Word." Yôji gave the brunette man a warning look - nowhere near to Ran's famous glaring. 

"Okay, not a word then," Ken smiled, lifting his hands up in surrender. 

"Since you're here, Yôji-kun, you might as well help us out." Omi was holding out a broom for the older man. 

"Aw, Omittchi… Do I have to?" 

"Yes." Omi jerked his head, not giving up for a second. "And put that cigarette away!" He scolded at the smoking cigarette between Yôji's lips. 

"Cruel, _chibi_. You're a cruel lil' boy…" Yôji muttered playfully. Even what Yôji said to him was a joke, Omi's scold increased. He never did like being called "little". He was a grown young man now! He was about to say back at the blonde when suddenly, they heard the bells go off again. 

"Excuse me? Do you have those _lilies_ that I ordered on last week?" 

All three turned to look at the doorway, where Manx was standing - with a mission recorded on a tape. She was speaking in code, in case if there are any 'bugs' or civilians around. 

"Yes, they are at the backroom. If you will follow me," Omi said, leading Manx to the mission room, as Ken and Yôji said excuses to the remaining customers that they were closing the shop a bit earlier today… for them to handle a bigger order that would last for the rest of the day. 

"Do you have _roses_ as well?" Manx said quizzically, really asking for the location of their fourth teammate, Ran. 

"Er… they are on their way here," Omi answered, telling her that Ran might be on his way back. Which was correct. Not a moment too late, Ran stepped in before either Ken or Yôji managed to close the door. 

"Ah, good. Let's go down to the business," Manx gave them a small smile knowingly. 

^^^^ 

Slightly wobbling from the blood lost, Omi dragged himself inside to their home, feeling exhausted and dizzy. The others were right behind him, wounded at well but not as seriously as Ran. Ken and Yôji were lucky to have only minor gashes and bruises. Ran, on the other hand, has one serious-looking gash across his chest. 

How could he get himself wounded during the mission? He's always so careful and almost untouchable. The reason why did he get wounded was because he protected Omi from one of Farfarello's knives by stepping into the madman's way. The Weiß were - in a way - surprised to see their old enemies, the members of Schwarz again in action. They were sure that all of them got killed from last time they saw them. Apparently not. They were now assassins-for-hire, working for yet another power craving, dirty politician (the very one, the Weiß had to kill). 

Looking back at the scarlet-haired man who was helped by the taller man, Omi couldn't help but to feel guilty that his lover got wounded because of him. Ken noticed the look in Omi's blue eyes and he stepped forward. 

"Omi, it wasn't your fault." 

"But… if I had been more careful and watchful of my surroundings, Ra- er, _Aya_-kun wouldn't been hurt," whispered the honey-blonde assassin. 

"Omi… Take those thoughts out of your mind," Ken pinched the tip of Omi's nose gently, "now." 

Omi blushed at Ken's action and rubbed his nose absently. Across the room, Ran saw Ken's intention to cheer up Omi. He also saw the blush over Omi's cheeks. That angered him. Damn Ken, he should keep his hands off Omi. Ran blinked. Where did that come from? Now, what was this feeling he felt? Anger? Obsession? _Jealousy?_ Maybe all of them together, at the same time. 

Frowning at himself for having those emotions, Ran felt stupid of being jealous of the simple friendship Ken and Omi shared together. Grunting in slight pain, Ran rips himself away from Yôji's hold and went to his room, but a pair of blue eyes, which showed worry and concern of him, noticed his pain. 

"Aya-kun…" 

Ran winced invisibly at the name Omi used. Yes, it was his own request that in public, Omi wouldn't call him by his birth name. But lately, Ran had had his doubts about their secret relationship. Why? 

"Ne, Aya-kun. Daijôbu ka?" 

Ran grunted a soft 'yes' and staggered his way up to his room with the help of his sheathed katana, frown showing from his eyebrows. 

"Typical of him," Ken mumbled, worrying about their leader-in-action and his condition as well. Yôji nodded agreeably, while Omi was torn and worried. Why was he behaving like this? Not caring about himself or his wounds. Didn't Ran- by now - know that he loves him…? 

Sighing in defeat, Omi went to call for one of Kritiker's doctors to have them all checked. After the phone call, Omi went to the kitchen and waited. The doctor finally arrived and Omi led him straight to Ran's room, since he was the one who need the medical attention more than anyone else in their group. After inspecting Ran and bandaging his wound, doctor told the scarlet-haired man to rest in his bed for at least two weeks, until he would come back to check on his wounds again. Ran snorted and nodded. Omi sighed in relief. He was going to be all right… 

^^^^ 

The two weeks has been quite annoying for Ran and so will the next two weeks be also. The doctor came to see him, telling him to rest yet, another two weeks. The wounds are closed now, but not completely healed yet. 

Damn it. Damn for his carelessness. Damn for not being more cautious during the mission He should have been more cautious of his young lover's safety. 

Ran groaned as he moved himself to sit up properly against his bed's headboard, reading a mystery book. It didn't matter that _he_ got hurt, as long as his lover didn't. He just couldn't stand by and watch his lover being stalked by an Irish madman, doing nothing about it. The only way he could save his lover from the Irish assassin was to jump in Farfarello's way. He got injured deeply, but at least Omi was spared from them. 

A pained grunt escaped from his lips again as Ran began to move a bit. Things he does for love. 

Just then, there was knocking from his room's door before it opened. Omi peeked from behind the door, smiling and with a light pink over his cheeks. 

"Gomen nasai, Ran-kun… but I came to check if you needed any help," Omi explained, "and I also brought you something to eat." He showed the tray he was carrying around, balancing it with his one hand. "Don't worry. It's not Ken-kun's cooking or Yôji-kun's. I made it for you." 

Ran didn't say a word, just kept staring at his honey-blonde lover as he came in and placed the tray on Ran's night table next to him. The taller man let out (almost) inaudible groan, which Omi heard clearly. 

"Eh? Still feeling the pain, Ran-kun?" 

At first, Ran didn't want his lover to know he was still in pain, but he changed his mind and nodded. A slight frown appeared over Omi's eyebrows and he sat down on Ran's bed, next to him. 

"Mou… sometimes you're too stubborn to admit anything, Ran-kun. Besides, you should be lying on bed, not sitting on it. The doctor said that you are not healed completely yet. You should relax and get some sleep." 

No word or protests came from Ran. Omi took away Ran's reading glasses and the book he was reading. Then he placed the tray over Ran's lap. 

"You also need to eat something. Don't worry, though," he quickly said as he saw Ran's skeptical look at the food. Omi smiled at his look as Ran scowled at the smiling boy. But then he eased his scowling and began to eat the food Omi had made for him. 

^^^^ 

Weeks later, Ran's injuries were fully healed, and the scarlet-haired florist was back at work. The moment he stepped into the shop, his fans jumped in, asking many questions from him. Before the second questioning wave could start, Ran shot a vicious glare at them to quiet them, ordering them to leave. Omi found it quite entertaining when that happened, but of course, he couldn't show it to anyone. Sometimes, he couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous whenever there was someone else by Ran's side. 

Realizing where his thoughts were heading, Omi shook his head and went back to work. Only to be interrupted by a voice of his friend. 

"Oi! Omi!" 

"Eh? Oh, Seisuke-kun! Hi! What are you doing here?" 

"Gee, Omi. Don't tell me that you don't remember? The movie?" The auburn-red haired boy tapped at his wristwatch, reminding Omi of their plan. 

"Oh yeah! Right! I almost forgot! Umm… Ken-kun hasn't arrived yet," Omi worriedly looked around for the brunette soccer player. 

"It's cool. We can wait for him a while… it's not that the movie starts now," Omi's ex-schoolmate winked knowingly at the honey-blonde boy, smiling. 

"I guess. Besides, Ken-kun did say he would be on time," Omi smiled back at Seisuke. 

"And I'm intending to keep that word, Omi!" Ken stepped in, taking off his coat and put on his apron. "You can go and have fun with your friends." 

"Thanks Ken-kun!" Omi stopped in his tracks when he saw Ran's eyes, which were giving him the chills. "Er… Aya-kun…" 

Ran's eyes narrowed. 

"I-I guess… after all the commotion around here, I forgot to tell you that…" 

Ran's frown over his brows deepened, his face betraying no emotions. 

"…I promised to go to a movie with some of my old schoolmates…" Omi continued, despite Ran frowning at him. Ken looked the two of them back and forth, clueless of the tension between them. 

"Oi, Aya. What's with look? Let Omi have some fun. He hardly goes out." 

The scarlet-haired man gave Ken a hard look, and then went back to work, leaving two clueless men and one worried lover behind. 

"What was that about, Omi?" Seisuke asked the concerning looking Omi, as they finally left from the shop. 

"I'm not sure…" Omi quietly answered, his mind still on Ran's frown and face. _'Ran…'_

^^^^ 

An hour later, after Omi and his friend Seisuke left, back in "Koneko no Sumu Ie", Ran was seething in his mind at Seisuke. How dare that boy be so friendly around his lover? How _dare_ he?? 

And Omi… going out with that _boy_. Why didn't he mention this earlier? It wasn't like him not to remember to mention going to a movie with _friends_. Omi once told him that he wouldn't keep anything to himself and he would share them with Ran. 

Ran finally decided to close the shop for the day, ignoring the protests from the fan girls. His odd behavior even raised questions into ex-soccer player's mind. Ken hasn't ever seen Ran behaving like this… this… 'non-Aya-alike'. All this started right after Omi leaving the shop with his friend. 

Ken rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _'Has something happened between them? Now that I'm thinking about it, even Omi has been acting strangely… especially when Aya got hurt.'_

The scarlet-haired sword-wielder walked past Ken in a rush, and went to his room. Ken followed Ran's back until it was gone from his sight. _'What's going on here?'_

^^^^ 

Hour's later, Omi, Seisuke and Seisuke's girlfriend, Anita were leaving from the movie theater when they saw the ending text of the movie "Matrix - Reloaded". It was as amazing as its previous part… but when Seisuke saw the ending, he began to rant about it. Mentioning that now he has to wait a year or so for the third part. Anita tried to calm her boyfriend, while Omi sweatdropped. 

Sometimes, Seisuke is such a movie-freak. 

Besides his teammates, Seisuke was one of Omi's fewest friends from school, a great friend from the _normal_ side of his life. 

"-I can't believe the way they ended the movie!" 

"Now, now, Seisuke. You'll see the third part soon enough," the dark haired girl softly spoke. 

Omi observed the two lovers, feeling a little bit jealous of their affection for each other in public. They weren't afraid of showing their love to each other. The blue eyes of the honey-blonde boy saddened half-closed in thought, biting his lower lip. Until now, his relationship with Ran was nothing more than kisses and lovemaking. There were no words or promises of love from Ran. Omi was the one who mostly whispers his love for Ran into his lover's ear, but he hasn't heard any confessions of love from Ran. 

Omi's eyes became distant in thought. What was he… to Ran? Was there a place for him… in Ran's heart? 

"Omi?" 

Thoughts and questions disappeared from Omi's mind, so did the doubts from his heart when blue-eyed youth heard his friend's voice. "Y-yeah?" 

"Are you okay? You were trembling for a moment," Anita worried about her boyfriend's friend. 

"I was? Oh, it's nothing. Nothing to worry about." Omi gave them a weak smile, trying to assure them. 

"Say, Omi. How's your _love-life_?" 

A hue of pink started to spread across Omi's cheeks. "Huh??" 

"Is there anyone who have caught your eyes?" Seisuke asked, half-curiously and half-teasingly. 

"Anoo---" 

"Seisuke!! Don't bother Omi-kun with such personal questions!" Anita scolded at her auburn-red haired boyfriend. Then she turned to Omi. "So do you have a girlfriend?" 

"Anita-chan!!" 

Omi's blush increased and became redder. His honey-blonde bangs covered his eyes from them. Before anyone realized it, a single tear escaped from the corner of Omi's eye, falling down over Omi's reddened cheek to his chin. Both Anita and Seisuke were taken back, thinking that maybe they went too far. 

"Omi-kun…?" 

"I'm… I'm sorry… I… I don't know what came over me all the sudden…" Omi weakly explained to them as another tear fell down. 

^^^^ 

"So, you're gay," Seisuke asked blushing Omi one more time, to be sure that he heard right. 

Omi nodded a weak 'yes'. 

A silence fell between three companions. Seisuke stared Omi in disbelief, Anita stirred calmly her soda with a straw and Omi kept staring at the table. 

"Are you sure you're gay?" The auburn-red haired boy asked again, earning a sharp slap from his girlfriend. 

"Oh, for heavens' sake, Seisuke! Give Omi-kun a break! He already told us that!" She was getting a little annoyed of how slowly her boyfriend took in the information into his mind. 

"Yeah, but…" 

"Are you repulsed at the thought of Omi being a gay?" The dark haired girl narrowed her brilliant violet eyes at him. 

"N-no!! I'm not!!!" 

"Good. Will you then quit asking the same thing over and over?" 

"Ha-hai, koishii." Seisuke nodded furiously, starting to get frighten of his girlfriend. 

"Excellent! Now then, back to earlier questions… You have a _boyfriend_, who wants to keep your relationship as a secret. Am I right?" 

"Hai," Omi sighed. _'I shouldn't have say anything to them…'_

"But you don't want that and you wanted it to be more than…" Anita blushed slightly, "You know…" she finally managed to whispered. 

Oh, Omi knew what she was trying to hint at, and blushed as well. "Y-yeah." It sounded a bit weak than it should have. 

Anita began to tremble in anger, clenching her fist so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "That's… so… horrible thing to do… Keeping your loving relationship as a secret…" 

Omi sweatdropped at the sight of raged Anita; he could have sworn that he saw her battle aura blazing behind her. _'She can be as scary as Ran… in a different way.'_

"It's that red-haired man, Aya." Seisuke suddenly said, causing Omi to turn his head sharply at him with wide eyes. "Isn't it?" 

"Aya---? Oh! That gorgeous man from the shop!!" 

("What yah mean by 'gorgeous'?") An irritated Seisuke grumbled at the beaming and starry-eyed Anita. ("Aren't I your boyfriend?") 

("It's only an opinion, darling.") 

"Shhh!!! Keep it down, will you??" Omi frantically whispered. 

"But, Omi-kun… I don't get it, What's with this secretive? Why do you keep your relationship as a secret…?" Anita finally asked the question, which Omi tried to void. He couldn't tell them the _whole_ truth. He began to ponder for right words, not to reveal the dark part of his life to ruin the lives of his old schoolmates. 

"I think… it's because all this is… new for both of us." _'Well, that's the half of the truth.'_

The rest of the day went smoothly; Anita and Seisuke stopped asking questions of Omi's boyfriend and his relationship, and began to enjoy their time together. 

Finally came the time for them to head back home, each of them separating to the different ways.   
  
  
**To be continued…**   
Next: "Raging Emotions - Part II" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations: **

1. Koneko no Sumu Ie = Kitty in the House   
**2. katana =** a Japanese sword   
**3. daijôbu ka? =** are you all right?   
**4. un =** yes, yeah   
**5. daijôbu =** I'm all right.   
**6. -kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**7. ne? =** eh?, right?; a very common supporting word   
**8. Omittchi =** Yôji's little nickname for Omi.   
**9. chibi =** a preshrunk version of a character; also literally means 'kid'.   
**10. gomen nasai =** I'm sorry   
**11. oi! =** hey!   
**12. anoo =** an interjection; well, um   
**13. -chan =** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females   
**14. koishii =** darling, love   
**15. hai =** yes 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: June 08 - August 06, 2003   
Second draft: August 11 - 14, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	2. Raging Emotions Part II

**Disclaimer:** **_Weiß Kreuz_** and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **I only own this story and the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Feh! Originally, this whole fic should've been a one-shot fic… but it became too long so I had to cut it into multi-parts. -_-;; Double feh! (Inu-Yasha: Stop stealing my line!! Me: I'm **borrowing** it… *half-irritated* Feh. Inu-Yasha: *glares* Grrr…) 

A little background info of my original characters that appeared in the previous part: they used to be characters for my original story, but when it started to remind me too much of **_Fushigi Yûgi_** so I "dumped" that idea. ^_^;;; I **don't** want to copy or steal anyone else's ideas or stories… 

The name "Anita" is a Finnish name for women. (Don't bug me that it isn't a Japanese.) Meaning that Anita in this fic is a daughter of a Finnish-Japanese-couple. 

**Pairings:** Ran x Omi / Seisuke (OMC) x Anita (OFC) 

**Rating: R** for the mentions of adult & male/male sexual situations 

**Category:** Multi-part, yaoi, slightly an AU, a slight angst-nature 

**Fiction note:** This is a sequel to the previous **_yaoi_**-fic, _"A Passionate Yearning"_ and this happens few weeks later from it. Also, this is the MILD version of this fic. (Since FF.net doesn't accept **NC-17**-rated fics anymore.) 

If you want to read the **NC-17**-rated version, I will give you a hint where to find: my homesite. Remember: reading any **NC-17**-rated fics at my homesite, is your own risk! Not, mine. I'm just writing all-rated fics! Don't send me e-mails, telling me that you were repulsed of it. 

And all you under 18 & anti-yaoi-fans: ignore the message above. ^^;; I'm trying to protect you here!! 

**Warning:** This fic contains male x male sexual relationship. If you're bothered with that or you're a minor (under 18), leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz YAOI Fanfiction 

**"Raging Emotions"   
Part II**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
The place was dark by the time Omi arrived home. No one seemed to be around. Omi could hear soft snores and sheet rustling from Ken's room as he passed by the brunette's door. Yôji's room was quiet, which means he was gone out. So was Ran's as well. 

Now that's weird. 

Omi expected to hear some movements from his lover's room. But there was none. Only complete silence, no sheet rustling and no soft breathing. Nothing. 

The honey-blonde youth took a peek behind the door as he opened it. There was no sight of his lover anywhere in his room. Where was he? 

Omi took a step into his lover's room when suddenly, a hand covered his mouth as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in against bare and warm chest. He struggled for couple of seconds, and then gave up. His captor was stronger than he is. 

Omi was getting scared and panicked, until he got a sniff of familiar cologne from his captor behind him, which made him relax. _'Ran.'_

The grip around his waist was loosen, and the hand over his lips taken away, Omi turned (Ran's arm still around him in a loose hold) and looked up from the corner of his eyes at his half-naked lover, who was only wearing his black jeans. 

"You're back," Ran whispered. "Did you have _fun_?" He spat the last word in despise. 

Omi nodded hesitantly. _'Why is he like this?'_

The hand that covered Omi's mouth now took a hold of Omi's chin, making the honey-blonde boy to look into Ran's amethyst violet eyes. "Did you enjoy that _boy's_ company?" 

Omi could see how the color of Ran's eyes turned darker when the scarlet-haired man mentioned Seisuke. Not only that, he could clearly detect different emotions within them. It was really rare to detect any emotions from Ran's eyes. The pair of amethyst violet eyes were hard, overwhelmed in anger and… jealousy? 

Blinking his own blue eyes, Omi took another look at Ran's eyes. Jealousy, possessiveness… all these different emotions flashed in his lover's eyes… from a mere mention of Seisuke and Omi having fun without Ran. The smaller boy gasped when Ran's hold on his chin tightened, when he didn't give an answer to Ran. 

"Well?" 

"I-I… y-yes. I had fun with---" 

Ran growled, harshly took Omi into his arms (who hadn't time to struggle out of it) and dropped him onto his bed. Then he went on all fours above the smaller boy, eyes blazing with jealousy now as he stared at his lover. 

"So, you liked his company then…" Ran undressed Omi from his coat and shirt. 

"Aya---" 

"Did you talk about me?" Ran continued, now unzipping and unbuttoning the jeans off the younger boy. 

Omi trembled when Ran's finger touched his bare skin. "Ne, Aya---" _'This can't be happening! Not by him! Not Ran!!'_

"I bet that you were thinking about me, laughing…" 

"Ran!!!" Omi yelled, making Ran to stop when he was about to take a hold of waistband of Omi's boxers. "Stop it…" His eyes trembled with unshed tears. "You got it all wrong… all wrong… It isn't like that… It isn't… Seisuke-kun… _is_ my _friend_. And we weren't alone. His _girlfriend_ was with us at the movies." 

Hearing this, Ran's eyes widened and he moved quickly off Omi, sitting on the edge of his bed. What has he done? No, correction: what was he doing, to his lover? He watched his lover, wearing only his boxers, trembling from cold or was it from the fear of his behavior? 

"O-Omi…" 

"D-don't you trust me at all…? Don't you know - by now - that I only care about you…? Haven't I told you enough, how much I love you?" Omi whispered hoarsely, calming down and gathering his strength back. _'He was jealous… Ran was jealous… Did that mean…?'_

Now that Omi thought about it, he had noticed certain strange behaviors from Ran before… at the shop. Once, he saw Ran sending vicious glares at Omi's fan girls, who kept hanging around him while he was working, to keep them away from Omi. Their shifts at the flower shop were changed so they could work together. Not to mention the mission, where the two of them were most of the time together. 

Also there was a time when Omi, alone, had to go for undercover, to which Ran tried to talk him out of it in his room after the mission was given to them. So, not only that Ran was showing jealousy and possessiveness, he was also protective of Omi. 

"Omi…" 

"You were jealous…" Omi cut in. Ran winced slightly; quickly acting like nothing happened. 

"You were jealous of me being out with someone who wasn't you…" Omi went on his knees, crawling toward Ran. "And you thought that I was… _cheating_ you," Omi's blue eyes became sad and hurt. "Ran, I thought you knew better than that." 

Ran frowned, not from anger but from annoyance of own behavior and wrong conclusions. Omi was right. He should have had more faith on Omi and trusted him. But… it was partly Omi's fault not saying anything about his plans. 

"You should have told me… where you were going or with whom you were going out to me. There could have been a mission tonight." Ran said, not looking at his lover. 

"Ran. Why can't you just admit that you were jealous? And you know that you can always call to my cell phone, if there was a mission tonight," Omi said, his bangs hiding his eyes from Ran. "And… you're right. I should have told you earlier. Gomen nasai." 

When the silence was the only thing heard in Ran's room, Omi began to recall what Anita said to him earlier today: _"Ne, Omi-kun… You should tell him what you feel about this agreement the two of you made… Talk to him."_

He sniggered quietly at what Seisuke said after Anita: _"Yeah! Quit being a wimp, Omi!"_ To which Anita gave him a punch to his shoulder, gritting her teeth and glaring at her imbecile boyfriend. 

"Anoo, Ran… what are you afraid of? Why do you want to keep our relationship secret? "It is because the Schwarz, the danger they bring to our missions? What??" 

Not a word came from his scarlet-haired lover. 

"Ran… I can't take this secretive anymore. I can't handle it! I don't want to hide my feelings for you any longer!" Omi rested his forehead over Ran's bare shoulder, shaking. 

This made Ran to look at his lover, slightly taken back by Omi's frustration. 

"So what if the Schwarz are still alive?? I don't care about them! They won't stop me from loving you! Ran…" Omi moved around, wrapping his arms around his lover. Then burying his face against Ran's chest and listening the heartbeat under his ear. "Don't you see… you're _killing_ me with this secretive… I don't want to hide our relationship…" 

Ran could feel Omi trembling from sadness. His smaller lover's words cut into him like a knife, making him think about the whole situation from his point of view. Like Omi, he too had begun to realize, what an error it was to hide their relationship. He had noticed how stressful it was to keep a secret such as this. And Omi has been the one who suffered the most. 

"Omi," Ran wrapped his arms around Omi's shoulders, trying to calm him and whispering soft apologies into his ear. "You're right. I only wanted to protect you not only from danger but also from people who doesn't accept _gay_-couples so easily as others." 

Omi blinked his eyes for few times, not leaving any trace of tears that stained his cheeks moment ago. All this time, Ran has been protecting him, in his own way. The smaller boy smiled at the thought. Ran really does care about him. 

"Ran, the world is full of different people, thinking about the others in their own way - in positive way or negative way. We don't have to listen them what they will think of us. I'm beginning to learn _not_ to mind the other people's thoughts about me… I think," Omi smiled at Ran, "you should do the same." 

Faster than Omi could realize, Ran had him placed properly onto his lap, facing each other. 

"So be it," Ran whispered before capturing Omi's lips into gentle kiss, which soon was filled with passion and love. Omi moaned when their kissed became deeper, his arms sneaked around Ran's neck, giving into his lover's kiss. 

Few minutes later, they undressed themselves from the remaining clothing and lay down onto Ran's bed; shuddering from the skin-to-skin contact, touching and kissing each other. 

^^^^ 

The scarlet-haired man watched his lover to fall asleep. Still remained inside him. Careful, he withdrew himself out of his lover - causing Omi to moan in his sleep - and then covering a blanket over them. 

"You're mine, Omi. Mine to love …" Ran kissed the top of Omi's head, then fell asleep. 

At last, they have found someone to love, despite of their pasts and them being the hunters of darkness.   
  
  
**To be continued…**   
Next: "Raging Emotions - Epilogue" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations:**

1. ne = eh?, right?; a very common supporting word   
**2. gomen nasai =** I'm sorry   
**3. -kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**4. anoo =** an interjection; well, um   
**5. koibito =** dear, beloved, lover   
**6. koi =** love, lover 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: June 08 - August 06, 2003   
Second draft: August 11 - 14, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	3. Raging Emotions Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** **_Weiß Kreuz_** and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **I only own this story and the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Yep, yep… This is the end of this fic. Man, am I tired… *yawns* Took me 4 days to re-write this into my computer… changing the original plot a bit in the end. Now I can focus on my next **_WK_**-fic, which has been waited for, by some of the readers already. ^_~ Thanks for reading this fic so far! Enjoy this epilogue! 

**Pairing:** Ran x Omi 

**Rating: R** for the mentions of sex and Yôji's language 

**Category: Multi-part, yaoi, slightly an AU**

**Fiction note:** This is a sequel to the previous **_yaoi_**-fic, _"A Passionate Yearning"_ and this happens few weeks later from it. 

**Warning:** This fic contains male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that or you're a minor (under 18), leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz YAOI Fanfiction 

**"Raging Emotions"   
Epilogue**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
The next morning, Ken was slumbering over the kitchen table, eyes twitching under his tired eyelids. That's how Yôji found him when he came to get some coffee. 

Yôji shook his head, making 'tsk' sounds with his tongue at the snoring ex-soccer player. Staring at the younger man for a moment, Yôji approached him and shook Ken's shoulder to wake the man up. From the shaking, Ken's head snapped up from the table. With eyes half-close and half-awake, Ken looked at the sniggering lanky blonde before with blurry eyes. 

"Y-Yôji--?! Why are you up at this time of day?" Ken mumbled in disbelief. 

"I could ask you, why are you so tired-looking?" Yôji raised an eyebrow at Ken while pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

To Yôji's amazement, Ken blushed. "I-I… I didn't get much of sleep last night…" 

"Why?" 

"Because… er, that is… umm… Aya and Omi… aaaarrrrgggghhhh…." Ken was messing up his hair in frustration, unable to find the right words. But he didn't need to. 

"Ah, they were at it, ne?" Yôji smugly grinned at the flushed Ken. "Damn, I didn't know that our fearless leader had such stamina… (Not to mention the 'chibi'…)" 

Ken's eyes became wide, his face all red and gapping at Yôji like a fish on dry land. "W-w-WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!! You mean that they--- they---" 

"Have been fucking each other more than once? Yup. I once caught them at the bathroom." Yôji winked, grinning widely. 

Just then, they heard Omi's scream from upstairs. It appears that their scarlet-haired teammate has taken their youngest teammate into the bathroom. Again. 

Ken sputtered incoherently, moaning and groaning about poor, poor Omi. Yôji, on the other hand, was calmly drinking up his coffee, admiring Ran's stamina. 

"Damn. What is it about the bathroom?" The lanky blonde wondered, amused of Ken's reactions to Omi's screaming in pleasure, ranting and muttering about Omi… also about Ran's uncharacteristic behavior. 

^^^^ 

About an hour later, Ran and Omi finally made themselves presence at the downstairs, to find Ken with deep red cheeks and amused Yôji waiting for them. Omi just then realized what this was all about, and began to blush the same hue of red as Ken's. They must have heard him screaming. 

Feeling embarrassed, Omi hide himself behind his lover, away from two other men's stare. But Ran stepped aside and wrapped his arm around Omi, bringing his honey-blonde lover close to him. 

"You got something against us?" Ran calmly asked, glaring at the two men. 

Ken shook his head negatively. Yôji just shrugged lazily. 

"Nah. I don't mind of you're fucking each other," the blonde said indifferently. Ran glared at Yôji for his blunt words. Ken and Omi blushed at the blonde's words. Leave to Yôji to say those words without letting his tongue tangled in his mouth. 

"Good. Omi and I are going out to eat. The shop is closed today." Ran led his lover out of the shop and to his Porsche, leaving pink-cheeked Ken and laughing Yôji behind. 

Things at the "Koneko no Sumu Ie" has unexpectedly changed, in a good way. For the two new lovers in a group called, Weiß.   
  
  


**-OWARI-**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations: **

1. ne = eh?, right?; a very common supporting word   
**2. chibi =** a preshrunk version of a character; also literally means 'kid'.   
**3. Koneko no Sumu Ie =** Kitty in the House 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: June 08 - August 06, 2003   
Second draft: August 11 - 14, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


End file.
